Perdón
by Keros
Summary: OneShot. New Moon. Bella, tras la marcha de los Cullen recibe una carta pero es de alguien que no esperaba. A veces un sentimiento vale más que mil palabras o que una simple imagen.


Disclaimer: esto pertenece blablabla Stephanie Meyer blablabla

_Disclaimer: esto pertenece blablabla Stephanie Meyer blablabla._

_Es una historia que llevo escribiendo hace bastante tiempo y nunca me animaba a terminar. Espero que os guste este OneShot y que me dejeis opiniones, tanto buenas, como malas o peores, lo que me importa es saber la opinión._

_Gracias por leer, Kerosene._

**M**e levanté de la cama y de forma mecánica me dirigí hacia el baño. Ya había aprendido a no mirarme el rostro en el espejo porque la imagen que éste me devolvía era la de una Bella que yo no conocía, la cara de una Bella que sufría y a la que se le habían agotado las lágrimas. Una Bella que había perdido _todo_.

De forma monótona caminé hacia un montón de ropa que había en una silla, situada en un rincón de mi habitación. Me vestí con lentitud, para mí el tiempo ya no tenía valor. Bajé las escaleras arrastrando pesadamente los pies hasta que llegué a la cocina.

Era domingo, y, aunque era bastante tarde Charlie estaba allí. Miró con detenimiento mi rostro, como si esperase algún cambio en él; cambio que no iba a producirse, en todo caso, a peor.

—Hola —me dijo, sacando con lentitud la palabra de su boca. Cogió aire y siguió —Ya me marchaba a La Push, he quedado con Billy para ir a pescar.

—Vale —contesté secamente.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, no porque no fuese habitual en todas y cada una de las conversaciones que llevaban a cabo todas las personas, sino porque Charlie _no_ preguntaba eso. Especialmente porque _ya_ sabía cómo estaba. Era una pregunta que los dos preferíamos obviar puesto que nos parecía inútil.

Le miré exigiendo una explicación. Los dos sabíamos que quería algo. Incluso se había molestado en explicar sus planes del día lo que ya era bastante extraño en él.

—Ha llegado una carta. —suspiró.

—Una…¿qué?

—Una carta, Bella. A tu nombre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí después de mucho tiempo que seguía allí, medio agarrotado en el interior de mi pecho. Y latía, aunque pesadamente debido a los dolores sufridos, latía. Y eso sólo estaba provocado por el significado que tenían las palabras de Charlie; o mejor dicho, la forma en la que había decidido decir aquellas simples palabras.

Porque su preocupación, desconcierto, y a la vez resentimiento sólo significaba una cosa: el que había mandado aquella carta no podía ser otro que el que había provocado el estado vegetativo en el que me encontraba.

Una sonrisa luchaba por salir a la luz, pero había olvidado sonreír, por lo que sólo pude realizar una mueca con mis labios que mi padre malinterpretó.

—Lo siento, comprendo que no la quisieras leer…de todas formas pensaba tirarla antes de contártelo…

—¿Dónde está? —le corté ansiosa. Necesitaba volver a ver su perfecta caligrafía, necesitaba aspirar el olor que debía haber dejado sobre el papel. Pero, ante todo, necesitaba comprobar que aquello era real y que no era un sueño en el que _él_ se acordaba de mi existencia.

No había percatado el movimiento por el que la sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y me la acercaba con la duda en el rostro.

—No estoy seguro de esto Bella.

—Tranquilo. —mi voz sonó ronca por la ansiedad.

—Será mejor que te deje a solas. Billy debe estar esperándome.

Recogí el sobre de sus manos y una oleada de sentimientos me asoló. Quizás no debería hacerlo. ¿Y si me causaba más daño aún leerla? ¿Qué sería lo que me escribiría?

En mi interior se libraba una batalla en la que estaba difícil prever un vencedor. Puede que fuese la curiosidad, o la ansiedad por volver a saber de él, o simplemente, el amor. Pero finalmente decidí subir a mi habitación, saltando de dos en dos las escaleras, llena de la angustia, incertidumbre, miedo, ilusión y toda una inmensidad de emociones que se apoderaban de mí y que no me hacían consciente de nada.

De nada; hasta que me senté en el escritorio y miré delicadamente el sobre que tenía entre mis temblorosas manos.

"_Isabella Swan_". Mi nombre estaba escrito con una letra de las más delicadas y perfectas que había visto en mi vida, con tinta negra ligeramente apagada. Pero no era suya, no pertenecía a Edward aquella pulcra caligrafía.

De pronto volví a sentir cómo mi cuerpo volvía a su estado natural de hibernación. Mis músculos, que hasta ahora habían estado tensos, recuperaban su postura. Mi respiración volvía a ser tranquila y sosegada, tan lenta que podía pasar desapercibida. Mis ojos volvían a cerrarse más relajadamente después de haber permanecido exageradamente abiertos tras la sorpresa y la emoción.

Examiné de nuevo la letra y me cercioré de que no la había visto antes. Di la vuelta al sobre pero allí no había más inscripción que el destinatario y la dirección. Ahora la duda era el único sentimiento que había en mí, mezclado a partes iguales con el dolor ya habitual.

Rasgué el sobre y me encontré con la misma delicada letra. ¿Quién sería? Lo miré detenidamente pero la verdad es que no la recordaba de absolutamente nada, por lo que fui hacia la firma para encontrarme, ante mi sorpresa, con que sí que se trataba de la carta de un vampiro, pero no del vampiro que esperaba sino de uno que me sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa. Era demasiado surrealista.

_Jasper Whitlock Hale_ era quien firmaba la carta.

Deslicé mis ojos sobre la carta de forma rápida por lo que no fui capaz de entender ni una sola palabra. Notaba cómo mis poros expulsaban los nervios que se arremolinaban dentro de mí e intenté tragar a pesar de que el nudo de mi garganta lo imposibilitaba.

¿Por qué Jasper me escribía?

No había tenido noticias de ninguno de los miembros de la familia Cullen desde el día en el que se marcharon de Forks. Había esperado ansiosa una simple llamada, una carta…una visita. Sabía que Edward no vendría, aunque notara cómo los pequeños pedazos de mi corazón volvían a romperse en trozos aún más pequeños cada vez que lo pensaba; pero Alice…de ella sí que esperaba alguna señal. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, por no poder volver a utilizar el nombre de "hermana" y me dolía en el alma que no hubiera intentado hablar conmigo.

Ahora que entre mis manos tenía por fin una señal de vida de alguno de los Cullen, era de quien menos lo hubiera esperado.

Más tranquila volví a dirigir la vista hacia la carta y traté de leerla.

«Hola Bella,

Siento tener que empezar tajante pero debo aclararte que sé que no tengo derecho ha escribirte esto. Supongo que lo hago por puro egoísmo, por lo que intentaré que sea lo menos doloroso posible para ti en el caso de que lo leas aunque dudo que esto pueda ser así; tan horrible es para ti como para mí.

La imagen que tienes de mí ahora mismo en tu mente es la de aquel monstruo al que le brillaba la ira en los ojos inyectados por el frío negro, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por acabar con tu vida, por robarte el último aliento. Pero no me puedo quejar, puesto que, al fin y al cabo es lo que soy, un monstruo.

No duraría ni un instante en marcar el día de tu dieciocho cumpleaños como el más terrible de mi existencia, tanto de mi vida humana como de lo que sea en lo que me he convertido ahora. Y no sólo por el fatal error que cometí, sino por todo lo que se desencadenó más tarde.

Es irónico que tenga que contarte esto a ti que sé que debes estar con el alma hecha jirones pero, imagina lo que siento yo. El sentimiento de culpa me acompaña allá donde voy desde aquel instante, pero además intensificado ya que tengo que luchar por no hacérselo a sentir a nadie más que a mí mismo. A esto únele el dolor de cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Se me hace insoportable no escuchar la risa de Emmett, ya sabes a qué risa me refiero, a aquella que llenaba cada rincón y que topaba hasta con tu corazón y lo hacía saltar grácil y alegre. Los suspiros de Esme son continuos cuando te recuerda y se compara contigo, cuando compara vuestras historias de amor y se encuentra con que a pesar de parecer iguales han tenido que terminar de manera tan terriblemente diferente. Carlisle pasa más tiempo del habitual en el hospital, y no le culpo, el sentimiento de impotencia que lo asola es casi mayor que el mío. Sé que piensas que Rosalie no te apreciaba o al menos no en la medida en la que lo hacían los demás pero en momentos como éste se ve cómo realmente es; la egocéntrica y presumida Rosalie va sin maquillar y vestida de cualquier manera para no perder tiempo en consolar a los demás, intentar distraernos, y aunque no te lo esperes: echándote de menos. Alice, en fin, si pudiera llorar no habría parado de hacerlo desde que decidimos irnos de Forks y no sabes cuan grande es su soledad y dolor, y no sabes cuan grande es mi dolor, el de ver a la persona que es tu vida destrozada y desolada. Créeme cuando te digo que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. De Edward no sé si debo decirte que apenas sé nada. Pasa los días de aquí para allá intentando buscar algo que no le recuerde el dolor que te está haciendo sufrir, pero es imposible pues todo hace que imágenes tuyas lleguen a su mente. _Es imposible encontrar en el mundo algo que no te recuerde a la persona que amas pues esa persona, para ti, es el mundo._

Por último, estoy yo. El que recoge el máximo de sentimientos dolorosos posibles de los demás para evitarles el dolor que sólo a mí me corresponde. Aquél que no es capaz de recordar una imagen lo suficientemente alegre como para hacer que los demás dibujen una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquél que siente como su alma no está vacía sino que poco a poco se va pudriendo. Desearía ser cualquier otra persona, cualquier otro ser; preferiría estar muerto.

Había aprendido que los vampiros tenían corazón para amar. Ahora he aprendido que los monstruos tienen corazón para sufrir.

Intenté pensar que en el fondo tú ya dabas igual, que eras la culpable de todo, que mi familia ya se recuperaría. Pero es aún más doloroso mentirte a ti mismo cuando conoces la verdad, cuando sabes que el culpable de toda la penumbra eres tú y no le puedes echar la culpa a otro.

Además de que sé que para todos nosotros eres necesaria. Para todos. Porque yo nunca te he podido agradecer muchas cosas, aunque debería haberlo hecho. No sé si estaré a tiempo de hacerlo aún pero si pudiera me gustaría agradecértelo _ahora_.

Estoy en tu puerta, soñando con que la abras e imaginando que pierdes todo el rencor hacia mí, ese que aún no puedo eliminar ni yo mismo.

Si de verdad eres capaz de volver a mirarme a la cara, por favor, baja y ábrela, lo que tengo que agradecerte y el perdón que te tengo que pedir no puedo explicarlo con palabras. Sólo hay una forma.

Te espero abajo,

Jasper Whitlock Hale.»

Tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas. Jamás habría imaginado algo así de él. Yo que creía que había muerto por dentro me acababa de dar cuenta que Jasper soportaba un dolor tan inmenso como el mío al que debía agregar lo que su poder podía hacer, sentir lo que sentían los demás. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Pensaba que mi cuerpo no iba a reaccionar pero en cuanto volví a releer la carta bajé lo más rápido que pude a la puerta de casa a pesar de que me encontraba como en una alucinación.

No sabía si abrir la puerta al estar frente a ella. Todo era tan extraño. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa. ¿Y si esto no era real? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo; Jasper quería pedirme perdón y yo debía explicarle que esto no era, en absoluto, culpa suya.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y abrí para encontrarme con la mirada de aquel vampiro de cabello pajizo al que consideraba parte de mi familia. Él se acercó e instintivamente di unos pasos yo también hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando de forma inesperada me abrazó fuertemente, cuando un flujo de sensaciones empezó a corretear por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome despegar los pies del suelo. Jasper sólo tenía una forma de pedirme perdón y era mostrándome que verdaderamente se arrepentía. Yo, sin embargo no pude despegar los labios para decirle lo mucho que los extrañaba, lo mucho que agradecía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Diles que los quiero —pude pronunciar finalmente cuando me soltó.

—Lo saben, y sabes que no puedo decirles que te vi.

Bajé la mirada. Claro que lo sabía.

—Pero ellos también te quieren a ti. _Todos_ te queremos —continuó, levantándome el mentón.

—Gracias.

—A ti.

Se giró sobre sus talones, echó la vista al frente y lo vi desaparecer, tal y como hacían todas las cosas que apreciaba. Otra vez me volví a ver sola; sola pero con fuerzas para afrontar mi soledad.


End file.
